toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bermuda
Archive 1 Archive 2 Leave a message on this talk page! Also, leave your signature by typing ~~~ (for the signature) or ~~~~ (for the signature and time stamp) so I know who I need to talk to! Create a New Message! Today is... , , Week: Month: Time: Also, any messages regarding meeting me on Toontown (in-game) or anything that has to do with logging in the game will be ignored. I can't play Toontown without a hard drive. End of story. ---- Table of Contents __TOC__ Anything Simple? I've been thinking, are there any simple tasks or projects that someone new to the wiki could easily do? I feel like doing a task or project so I have something to do for a while. :There's lots of things to do! :) For example: *Taking better pictures of Gags-in-action (meaning during Cog battles, use the Gag and take a screenshot of it). We really need Toon-Up Gag images. :) *You can also take pictures of each Dance Moves and place them on the Dance Floor page. :There's lots of projects involving pictures. By the way, when you take photos on Toontown, can you adjust the size to fullscreen, and crop out unwanted areas (such as removing the start menu area of your computer)? The better the picture, the more likely I'll choose the hard worker. ;) A good example of "what I just said above": File:FlippyTTC.png. :) • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 16:16, August 9, 2011 (UTC) New Template I got another great template suggestion for you. The "ticket earnings" from the speedway track articles. Currently it just uses tables. Theevina 16:20, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry took a while, just went back to school... I'll get it ready. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 22:21, August 10, 2011 (UTC) : No problem, the template just needs numbers of toons and the tickets, unless there is anything else you think should go on there. Theevina 22:59, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry :P I dont pay attention much and accidently put a duplicate. I'm trying to help wiki with the stubs but I don't get much ideas and then people don't post much pictures to the wiki so I can add pictures to pictures without images. Sorry! I also added Gryo to cogs because it was his invention lol RE: Playgrounds Yeah, I can do that. I've been thinking for a while not that playgrounds need ''seperate ''articles from neighborhoods. Theevina 00:12, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok here they are: *FIle:TTC_Playground.jpg *FIle:DD_Playground.jpg *FIle:DG_Playground.jpg *FIle:MML_Playground.jpg *FIle:TB_Playground.jpg *FIle:DDL_Playground.jpg Theevina 00:32, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll try to redo them when I can. Please also note that it might take a while to get good ones because it's so hard to find a place without toons clogging up the side of the screen with their names. And cropping those parts out makes it really hard to get a good image of the playground. (If only I could still use the phase bam files...) Theevina 04:41, August 14, 2011 (UTC) srry i wanted to meet new people lol. if u dont mind if u can can u get on chat? i keep going back to explore the pages and i keep getting new messages sign 0_0 kai sry bout images. i accidently added cashbot vault to ceo category can u plz undo that? lol tyvm A problem User_blog:BartBunny08/Help_me! I took a look at that site and it looks like it is owned by some sort of cult thing. I'm afraid we might have to delete it but I wanted to let you know first. Theevina 16:48, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :I think it should be deleted also. Afterwards, you can contact that user. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 22:50, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Membership I'm sorry about the Template duplicate. I thought your template looked cool.I saw all of the coding you did. I wanted a cool one too. I will try the contest but I just got here. And I don't know if I can make a whole lot of edits but I'll do my best. I really need to get some work done on my ToonToown account. SuperGeyser 00:31, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I will tell you what I wanted for a template tomorrow. There is alot I wanted to type. SuperGeyser 00:49, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Do you have a Toon? If so, can you list information on the toon such as its name, gags, laff points? SuperGeyser 23:48, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure. SuperGeyser 00:03, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Use the Toonprofile2 template. It'll give you the information I'm talking about. SuperGeyser 00:09, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks alot! I don't need to find out what your toons are like because I saw your toons page. I like Nights the most. SuperGeyser 12:02, August 20, 2011 (UTC) So how do you think I'm doing so far in editing for the contest. SuperGeyser 18:31, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Do you have any better images I could use for my avatar so that it will fit in the box unlike my current one? SuperGeyser 12:53, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I don't know. SuperGeyser 23:09, August 21, 2011 (UTC) What do you think? I'm thinking about moving my NPC/Building code generator to a "Toontown_Wiki:" page on this wiki. But I need to be able to add JavaScript. Is there some way to do that? Do I need to add a Wikia.js thing somewhere. I thought maybe you might know. Theevina 16:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Help! I was wondering if I could post on my page a pic of my self. Is that allowed and can I even do that? Flower1470 15:31, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Vandal There is a user named Janaethompson who has been vandalizing pages. I would suggest banning him because I have already warned him about vandalizing pages. SuperGeyser 21:08, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bermuda! What are you working on. 17:30, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :I'm currently working on rewriting the HQ pages. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 17:31, August 28, 2011 (UTC)